All I loved I loved Alone
by Pebble28
Summary: She needed to feel alive again, eventhough she wasn't. She wanted to be near him, eventhough she knew it was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Vampire Diaries fanfiction. Actually, my first fanfiction in years... **

**disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I hereby give Klaus and Damon permission to visit me**

Being Caroline Forbes had always been very good. She was content with her looks, she loved her friends, she liked her family, she did ok in school and to top it all off, she had always been human. Well not anymore. She looked at herself in the mirror. She would never change. This was all she would ever be: a high school girl. The contentment she had with her looks when she had been human had disappeared. She felt like a plain Jane, a nobody. She still loved her friends. She let out a laugh just thinking about them. Her group of friends had certainly changed. She went from a group of cheerleading girlfriends to a group of vampire, witch, doppelganger and hybrid friends.

'Caroline! Could you come here?'

She could hear her mother calling for her but couldn't move. She loved her mother and she had always loved her father. He was gone now. He was never coming back, and Caroline's never lasted a lot longer than a lifetime. She turned her attention back to the mirror in front of her. This was all her life was ever going to be. The girl stuck at eighteen, the girl who loved people more than they loved her, nothing special. Was it though?

'_A princess almost as beautiful as you,'_

It was something every girl wanted to hear.

'Caroline!' her mother yelled again. 'Come here, it's not a request!'

What did he see that she didn't? And more importantly: why was she interested? Every since the night she helped Damon and Stefan by luring Klaus out of the Grill she couldn't stop thinking about him. All she could see was his hurt face when he had realized what she had done. She found herself extremely attracted to him. She always had but for some reason the fact that he was a killer wasn't enough to stop those feelings anymore.

She sighed still staring at herself, she knew she shouldn't get herself so down but she just couldn't help it. In the distance she could hear her mother talk.

'She has been awfully sad. Anything I need to know?' She was listening to hear who answered.

'Don't worry about it sheriff. You know your daughter, there's always something to bitch and moan about.'

Of course it was Damon, who else would intrude like this and then insult her in her own home. She got up to see what he wanted but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her mother answer.

'I guess you're right, she's always been a bit overdramatic.'

The words stung, especially coming from her mother. It was just a confirmation for Caroline. She loved her friends and family more than they loved her. She had always felt misunderstood, it had always been her curse. All she wanted was to find someone to love her back equally, or maybe more. Damon certainly never did, Matt never did, no one ever did.

She forced herself to go down and found Damon and her mother in the kitchen.

'Morning Blondie,' Damon said with a smile.

Damon hadn't always been nice to her but the last few months she felt herself grow closer and closer to him. She now counted him as a friend but this morning, he was definitely not her friend.

'What is it?'

'Just check up duty, Elena seem to think you need a supervisor or at least a check up every hour.' He smirked.

'Just leave me, I'll see you guys tonight.' To her surprise she saw Damon leave. She sighed and sat down at the table.

'What is it Caroline?' Her mother's voice wasn't concerned, it was irritated.

'Just want to wake up.' She turned to face her mother. 'All I want is to wake up and find out that the last 18 years have been a nightmare.' Her mother never even answered.

After her mother had left for work Caroline dressed herself. She couldn't put it off any longer. It was time to go to the Salvatore house, time to see what their next plan was. What would they do now to stop Klaus. To her it didn't matter as much anymore. She could see the house in the distance. She still thought it was beautiful, some horrible things had happened there but ever since she became a vampire things always seemed less tragic or less horrible.

She went inside and found Damon in the living room.

'Hello Blondie,' he gave her a grin and she returned the gesture with a half smile.

'What's up with you, your mother is worried.'

I'm have a vampire life crisis,' she sat down next to him.

'Been there,' he nodded.

'Really?' She asked. 'You mean you felt like nothing short of a ghost, empty, angry and depressed all at the same time? You felt alone? Misunderstood?'

'Come on Caroline, get over yourself.'

Elena walked in and shortly after Stefan and Bonnie joined them.

Caroline couldn't get herself to listen to them. Once again she found her thoughts drift to a place they definitely shouldn't be drifting to.

_I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?_

He had even smiled at her. Klaus smiled.

_You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you._

She couldn't help but smile as she remembered his words.

'Care?'

She snapped out of it by the sound of Elena's voice. Suddenly feeling a lot lighter than she had before.

'I'm so sorry. I was totally daydreaming.' She said with the brightest smile she could manage.

'Never mind,' Elena rested her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

It was a few days after Esther had tried to murder her children, so it had been a few days since Caroline had last seen Klaus and she couldn't deny it any longer; she desperately wanted to see him. She could think of a hundred reasons not to but the desire to be near him won every time.

It was nearly midnight when she made her decision. She was going to apologize. She had hurt his feelings and even though he was a murderer, apologizing was the right thing to do. Or so she kept telling herself. She was sitting at the kitchen table, she had been sitting there for two hours trying to find the courage to get up and go.

Finally she stood up. This was it.

She found the house and forced herself to keep walking. She knocked on the door softly,  
>secretly hoping no one would answer so she wouldn't have to face him.<br>Why was she doing this? Why would she bring herself into such danger.

A girl with short brown hair opened the door. 'Yes?'

She forced herself to speak and to do it sounding confident. 'I'm here to see Klaus.'

The girl kept still and tilted her head back like she was listening to someone behind her.  
>Suddenly, she opened the door further and motioned for Caroline to follow her.<br>Caroline did and she could have sworn she felt her already dead heart skip a beat.

She was led into a dark red and greenish tinted room with a fireplace and stared at her surroundings.

'Do you have a death wish?'

She whipped around and her breath caught in her throat. There he was, as sarcastic and slick as ever.  
>She raised her chin a little bit. 'I came to apologize, so that's what I'm going to do.'<p>

She willed herself to take a step closer but she didn't need to, he had already taken two steps closer.

'Are you trying to continue your little charade?' His voice sounded menacing but she continued.

'If you think about it, I did you a favor. I mean, you're not dead. I'm still sorry, I lied and that was wrong.'  
>She felt so stupid. Why would she apologize to Klaus? Her eyes fell on the fireplace and she noticed some little pieces of paper.<br>They had obviously been drawings, that's when she recognized her face.

Before she could stop herself she said: 'You burned me.'

He let out a sarcastic laugh. 'Don't think the world revolves around you miss Forbes.'

'I don't! I recognize my own face though. Why did you burn me?'

'You don't mean anything to me. Why would the drawing mean anything to you?'

She felt him getting closer and she tried to take a step back but she just could not move.

'Little miss Forbes, what is it the Salvatore needed you to do this time? Doesn't it bother you that you mean less than nothing to them?  
>If I killed you right now, who would notice?'<p>

She searched his eyes with hers and finally caught them. 'Who are you to say such things? Who would care if you died? Your hybrids?  
>They will rejoice in your death, they would finally be free! Your family, maybe? Probably not, considering you stabbed them! You think I don't matter?<br>It's you who doesn't matter.' She was yelling at the end. His words had stung and made her so angry.  
>It was like he had bursted the little bubble that had formed around her. He still was and would probably always be the jerk he was being right now.<p>

'Be careful, love,' he was backing away from her. She couldn't help but notice the change in his demeanor.  
>'Next time someone apologizes to you, just accept,' she continued with a low hiss.<p>

With that she stormed out of the room and further out of the house. She closed the door behind her and let out her breath.

That was the second time he had looked at her like that. The look made her see past everything. It was like she got a look at the man inside,  
>maybe even the human inside. The side Klaus tried so desperately to let die, somehow he could just not do it.<br>She looked up when she heard something growl. It was definitely time to go.

**I know nothing big happens but I plan on making this around novella length. Please review and I'll be uploading soon =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick and short update to celebrate my first review! I love reviews! And also I won't be able to update until tuesday as I have work**  
><strong>and an Ed Sheeran concert to go to =)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries but would love to have breakfast with Klaus...**

The next morning she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was 7 am, time to get ready for school.

'Morning Caroline,'

She quickly closed her eyes. She was starting to hallucinate. What was going on with her. Maybe it was a side effect to the whole being a vampire thing. She opened her eyes slightly.

'You are not here,' she said out loud even though it was meant for herself.

'I have a proposition for you,'

She got out of bed walking past him, she slowly sat down in front of her mirror. She looked at her reflection. She hadn't taken of her make up the day before, there were tear streams of mascara down her face. Why did she feel so lost?

'You seem to have lost some of your light, Caroline.'

She turned around. His voice had been soft, almost like he had meant what he said. It took her back to the ball, where he had been so honest and civil to her, it took her back to the night he saved her life.

'Why would you say that?' she questioned trying to get all the dried up make up of her face.

He came closer had she could actually smell him. He smelled so comforting she felt like throwing her arms around him. She mentally scolded herself for even thinking like that about him. She replayed the same mantra in her head over and over again. _This is Klaus, you feel nothing but hatred and disgust._

'I can see it. It disappeared from your eyes. Now what I want to know is: what made it disappear?'

He was now so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.

'What do you want Klaus?'

'I forgive you.'

She looked in the mirror and saw him standing behind her. He was staring at her and she had to look away.

'You told me to accept your apology. I hereby do.'

'Why?'

'I already told you. You intrigue me.'

She turned around to face him. She couldn't hear her mantra anymore. She felt like he could give her everything she ever wanted. He had offered to give her everything. Here she was, standing in front of him, without any make up and in her pajamas and he still looked at her like he had looked at her the evening of the Michaelson family ball.

'Why?' she asked him once again.

'I asked you a question first, Caroline.'

'I didn't lose my 'light,' she said putting emphasis on the word light. 'I just put a dimmer on it, maybe I don't have a lot of things to be happy about right now.' There it was again. He smiled at her. It had been very brief and maybe a bit disapproving but it had been there, a smile.

Just like the first time it left Caroline flustered. She could feel a blush creeping up and before she could stop it she was smiling back at him.

'I can still see it,' he whispered the words to her, probably not knowing how much they meant to her.

She regained her composure and tried to sound serious and in control.

'You said you had a proposition?'

Klaus smiled again. This time she didn't feel flustered. She actually felt light in her head, weak in the knees and in the pit of her stomach something fluttered.

'I want to get to know you. If you let me, I'll leave your so called friends alone for the time being.'

'I accept.'

Klaus looked at her. He was shocked but quickly regained his composure and smirked at her. Her reaction had been so quick, Caroline surprised herself. She just wanted to keep her friends safe, she told herself but she knew it wasn't true. Her quick acceptance hadn't been for her friends. It had been for herself. Klaus was a dangerous hybrid, a killer, a liar, he was selfish and he wouldn't think twice about breaking her neck. She knew all of that and yet, all she wanted was to get to know him.

After a long silence Caroline snapped out of her trance.

'You should go now, I have school.'

'I don't think so.'

Caroline sighed. She really needed to get ready if she wanted to be on time for her history class.

'Go away,' she said while searching for her favorite blue top.

'You are coming with me.'

'The hell I am.'

'Caroline.'

She looked up at the sound of her name. He was being serious, he really wanted her to come with him right now. She realized she should be scared but she wasn't. Why shouldn't she go? She could always go to school later, she had all the time in the world.

'Fine,' she shrugged her shoulders trying to make him believe it was all the same to her. She quickly changed in the bathroom.

'Where are we going?'

'It's a surprise.'

He led her out of the house, he had his hand at the small of her back and she could swear she felt it burning.

To her surprise he led her to a car that was parked in front of her house. For some reason she didn't think of Klaus as a car person.

He was a hybrid, couldn't he just run? Caroline hated running. She didn't understand why people run.

'Can you give me a hint?' she questioned already knowing the answer.

'No,' with that he slammed the door shut and walked over to the driver's side.

After ten minutes of driving she asked if she could turn on the radio. He said no.

After another fifteen minutes of silence she ignored his wishes and turned on the radio. She made a face in his direction and she could see a half smile form on his lips.

'I love this song,' she said as she started to sing.

_I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. No you didn't have to stoop so low…_

She hummed along not even noticing the amused look Klaus gave her.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

'You like this kind of music?'

His question brought her back into the car and she blushed.

'I just like music. I listen to pretty much everything. I love Kings of Leon but also Debussy.'

'Do you like music?' she felt herself redden just asking him a question. Every time she was civil towards him she could feel a nagging deep down inside, telling her this was wrong but she just ignored it.

'I do enjoy music, yes. Not the whole hip-hop and dance scene that has been going on, but I do enjoy music.'

'That night, in your house, you told me you could show me the world,'

'I stand by that statement.'

'What is the most beautiful place you have ever seen?'

'Paris in the 1920's,'

'I wish I could have been there, I've never even been outside of Virginia.'

'That's about to change.'

She looked at him, a little shocked.

'We are going on a little trip.' He told her with a smirk.

That was the moment she became scared. What was she doing? Why would she believe anything he said, he had lied in the past. He had given her absolutely no reason to trust him, yet here she was, in his car. She shouldn't even be alone with him. She looked at him, he was staring at the road ahead but he must have felt her eyes on him. He turned his head slightly and flashed a wicked smile.

He was definitely going to kill her, one way or another.

**Please Review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ed Sheeran inspired me to write a small chapter, he is amazing live =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries but will definately go to Tokyo with Klaus**

It had been at least two hours and Caroline was still in the car with Klaus. They had barely spoken to each other and the silence was getting on her nerves.

'So are you ready to tell me where we are going?' She tried to smile but felt herself fail.

'No,' he answered sternly.

'Please?'

'If you don't stop asking I will compel you to stop asking.'

This definitely shut her up. What if the reason she had said yes so quickly was that he had compelled her? That would explain a lot, because she did not like Klaus and she would never agree to go with him to some undisclosed location.

This was ridiculous, she couldn't even Klaus for this. It had been her own choice, she alone had decided to go with him, but why? Why did she feel the need to be with him?

'Caroline,'

She looked up. He had been staring at her while she was having her internal battle. He looked at her like she was crazy.

'What are you doing?'

'What does it look like I'm doing?' Caroline asked him trying to figure out what he was getting at.

'You looked like you were having a conversation…with yourself.' He turned his attention back to the road and smirked.

Not being able to stop herself she gave him a light smack on his arm. It took a nanosecond for her to realize what she had just done. It took even less for her to realize she wanted to touch him again.

Caroline couldn't believe herself, she was actually trying to find ways to be able to touch him again.

Suddenly the car stopped and Klaus got out without a single word.

Caroline huffed an crossed her arms. She might not understand her feelings towards him and she might not be his friend but if he wanted to get to know her he would have to learn to be nice.

'Get out,' he ordered.

'Bark much?' she raised an eyebrow at him before turning her head away from him.

'Caroline, could you find it in your undead heart to get out of the car and join me please?'

She looked up, trying to hide the smile that was quickly forming on her lips.

He smiled back at her, this was enough encouragement for Caroline to get out of the car. When she got out she looked around. Apparently they were at some nature reserve of some kind.

'This is where I spend a lot of time in the fifties.' Klaus started and Caroline couldn't help but say:

'You mean 1750 or 1850?'

He turned around with an amused look. 'Very clever miss Forbes.'

He leads her into the forest. Caroline can't help but stare in awe at the beautiful nature that surrounds her. There are flowers everywhere, all she can see is greens and bright colors.

'It's beautiful,' she whispers.

'I thought you would like it,' he leads her towards a very rocky road. When her foot slips and she's ready to let out a scream she can feel his hand around hers. He helps her up and immediately lets go of her hand.

Feeling flustered at his touch Caroline tries to break the building tension.

'So, you taking me deep into the woods to kill me or what?'

He looks at her trying to figure out if she's joking or not. Even when he sees that's she's joking his answer is still:

'Never.'

Caroline slips again. She expected to feel pain but instead she feels him.

He caught her and is lifting her up. She didn't fall because it's slippery, she fell because she was slightly shocked by his answer. At first she though he had been playing. Maybe he had been bored and needed entertainment or maybe it was just to get to Stefan or Damon. But when he said never, she felt that he meant it.

'Thanks,'

'I brought you here with a reason.'

He puts his hand on the small of her back and guides her through some trees.

They get to a darker part of the woods. Caroline looks around when Klaus stops walking. There is barely any light because of the high trees, there is no grass, just dried brown mud, there are no flowers and it's still beautiful.

'I needed to think everything through, you see, I've lost myself once or twice. We are the superior creatures on this earth Caroline. Sometimes, that's just too much to live upto. As I told you before, I've thought about ending it once or twice myself.' He looks at her and she takes a step closer.

'I would come here and it would just be…quiet. No ignorant humans, no noise, no nothing.'

Caroline couldn't say anything. This place and Klaus had made her speechless. This place broke her heart. She wanted to laugh but started to cry.

She could feel the tears run down her face and didn't even attempt to wipe them away.

'Don't cry Caroline.' He was in front of her now. He put his hands on her upper arms.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered but her voice broke. 'It's beautiful here.'

'So beautiful it makes you want to cry?' he questioned.

'No,' she whipped away a tear. 'My father died. My mother will too someday. My friends wil age, get married and have children and eveutally they'll all die. I'll still be here.'

She took a deep sigh and continued: 'I never had a plan of what I wanted to do with my life. I always thought I would marry someone from Mystic Falls, have children… That will never happen. Now, I just get to watch everyone I love die.'

'You don't see how lucky you are. You are strong, you get all the time in the world. There is nothing you can't do.'

'There are a lot of things I can't do.'

'You just have to readjust to your new life. You can go everywhere, see everything. All you have to do is just let it all in, make new plans.'

Caroline sat down in the mud and Klaus crouched down in front of her.

'You can have everything Caroline.'

Caroline looked up into his eyes.

She believed him.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review, they make my day =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**First: I apologize for the many grammar errors in chapter 3, I really wanted to update and forgot to spell-check!**

**Second: Thank you reviewers, really means a lot to me =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries but if I could decide what I would dream about a certain original would most definitely star in them.**

Caroline was staring out the window. Today had been such an eventful day she was glad Klaus didn't speak on the way back.

'_I don't know how and I don't know why.'_

'_All you have to do is ask,' Klaus was in front of her trying to catch her eyes with his._

'Caroline,'

It took a minute for her to realize he was trying to get her attention.

'Yes?'

'I don't want you to be forced into…'

'forced into what?'

'Into letting me get to know you.' He was looking at the road.

'I want to,' it was only a whisper but she knew he heard her. He didn't respond. Caroline looked up and saw a faint smile on his lips.

Seeing him smile because of her made her happier then she cared to admit.

The sign welcoming them to Mystic Falls appeared and it ended Caroline's short-lived happiness. Klaus drove her home, every second went by brought her closer to having to say goodbye.

'What will happen now?'

'Now you will get out of the car. I will wish you a goodnight and then you'll go inside.' He explained it to her like she had just asked him the answer to one plus one.

'Just like that?' she asked finding herself get more irritated by the second.

'What do you want to happen Caroline?'

She couldn't help but feel so angry at him. It was like he had a split personality. One moment he would tell her she could have the world and the next he was telling her to get out of his car.

'You know what? Nothing. I don't want anything to happen.' Caroline got out of the car and ran inside. Once inside she closed the door and slid down it.

'Caroline? Is that you?'

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. It wasn't her mother calling her name, it was Elena.

She got up quickly and straightened out her outfit.

'Hi! What are you doing here?' she said with the biggest smile she could give.

'You weren't at school so I was worried.' Elena gave her a quick hug and sat down at the kitchen table.

'I just didn't feel like it.' She couldn't look Elena in the eye. She knew she would see right through her lie.

'Where have you been?' She could hear Elena knew something was up. 'You've been so far away lately Care. What's wrong?'

'Nothing. I'm fine. I've just been shopping to get my mind off my dad.'

'Where are your bags?'

She really hadn't thought this through. She got up to get Elena something to drink but before she could get her a glass the next question was asked.

'Why are you covered in dirt?'

'_Klaus,' she could hear a voice was still trembling._

_She sat down in the cold slightly wet dirt. All she could do was sit there and look at this place he had decided to bring her. She already appreciated the silence. She could hear herself think, she was finally alone for more than ten seconds. Apart from Klaus._

'_Caroline,' he answered._

'_Thank you for bringing me here.'_

_He just gave her a slight smile. 'My pleasure sweetheart.'_

_She felt the goose bumps pop up when he called her sweetheart. She sighed and buried her head in her arms that loosely rested on her pulled up knees._

'_You can only feel low when you've been high.'_

_Caroline let out a laugh. _

'_They way you speak,' she could hear herself giggle but she couldn't stop. 'It's like quote after quote.'_

_He feigned a hurt look but she could see a smile in his eyes._

'_Let's go, it's getting late.'_

_He got up and offered her his hand. The moment she took it she could feel it again. that feeling of not wanting to let go._

She snapped out of it and answered Elena.

'What's with the third degree Elena?' she looked her right in the eyes. She knew it wasn't fair to get mad at Elena but she was so frustrated.

'Damon thinks you might hurt yourself.'

'What?' she asked incredulously.

'He says he has seen it before. It's bad for a vampire to become slightly depressed. All of your emotions are heightened Care, you know that. I would hate for you to feel depressed or sad. I don't want you to feel alone.'

Caroline gave her a genuine smile.

'I'm sorry for shutting you out. It's just hard to deal with it all at once.' Elena nodded and gave her a hug.

'Just know I'm here.'

Caroline smiled. She knew Elena would always be there for her but it was nice to hear her say it.

'Why don't you stay over? We can have some much needed girl talk.'

It wasn't much later when Caroline found herself on her bed with Elena in front of her.

'Stefan is getting better. I swear, I can see the real him in his eyes from time to time.'

Caroline was trying to concentrate but it was hard.

'So Care, we should find you a new lover,' Caroline laughed at the suggestion but stopped when she saw Elena wasn't kidding.

'I'm serious,' Elena continued. 'I guess a vampire lover would be best.'

'Yes, All things living will die eventually right. I guess human is no longer my type. It's not even my species.'

'I happen to know a vampire who likes you,' Elena said wiggling her eyebrows.

'What? Who? Come on, you know like three vampires. Me, Stefan and Damon,'

Elena just looked at her waiting to get the point.

'What?' Caroline asked her shocked. She knew Stefan didn't like her that only left one person.

'Damon,' Elena laughed. 'You don't see the way he looks at you?'

Caroline wanted to answer her but was stopped by a low growl.

She looked at Elena trying to figure out if she had heard it too. Apparently not, it had been her vampire hearing.

She got off the bed and walked over to the window. She tried to find out where the growl had come from and surely she saw something moving. He showed himself, he looked angry.

She raised her eyebrows at him. Before she knew it he had disappeared.

'Well?' she heard Elena go on behind her excitedly.

'Well what?' Caroline had forgotten what they were talking about.

'Damon?'

'Oh right, no, how did that even happen?'

'Does it matter, he likes you.'

'I don't want a boyfriend, and I definitely don't want Damon as my boyfriend.'

'Why not? You know he's a good guy…deep…deep down,' Elena laughed at her own joke and even Caroline let out a laugh.

'I know, he's my friend and just that. I just don't want any of that drama in my life right now. it's complicated enough. Can we just drop it?'

Elena agreed and after a conversation about everything and nothing she finally fell asleep. Caroline got up trying not to wake her. She could feel he was still close, she didn't even need the growls that came from outside every once in a while.

She went outside trying to find him.

'Klaus?' she whispered. It only took him seconds to appear.

He still looked mad as hell.

**I have a question for you guys! I've been reading Karoline fanfiction for a while now and does anybody else get confused? =P I alerted several stories and I get so confused which scene belongs to what story. Anybody else experience that or is it just my short attention span?**

**Thank you for ready and please review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Won't keep you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, that said, I would like to own Klaus**.

'Why exactly are you hanging around my house? Stalk much?' She figured the light hearted approach was best for an angry hybrid.

'And really,' she continued. 'Do you have to growl like that? You sound like a dog.'

It had been a joke but she could see he didn't appreciate it.

He still wasn't speaking. He was just standing there, staring at her with that angry look in his eyes.

'Fine. You don't want to talk? That's fine. Can you just leave then?' she was starting to get irritated again. She hadn't forgotten about earlier. 'I'll just say goodnight and you'll go home,' she repeated his words.

'I wanted to make this easier for you Caroline,' she could hear she shouldn't push him any further.

'Make what easier?'

'This,' he growled.

'Nothing about this is ever going to be easy Klaus.'

'I realize that now.'

Caroline looked at him and she saw beyond his anger.

'It won't be easy, don't try to make it easy. I can handle this, I know I can handle this.'

'What exactly is 'this' Caroline?' he questioned raising his eyes from to ground to her eyes.

'I don't know. I would like to find out though. I feel so different with you.' She tried to get closer to him but he took a step back.

'What was that about Damon?'

'Nothing. I can't help how he feels. I don't feel the same way. He's a good guy but I don't feel the way he apparently feels.'

'Damon Salvatore is not a good guy.'

She let out a little laugh. 'I think he is. I think deep down you are too. You just have to let me in.'

'I'm still the same person Caroline. Don't go making excuses on my behalf. Don't try to make me seem better than I am and don't try to change anything. It will never happen. Not for anyone.' He said it with an angry undertone.

'You don't have to change,' she said finally getting closer to him. 'Actually, you could try and stop killing everyone in Mystic Falls. That would definitely be nice. Other than that you don't have to change. I think there has always been a good person underneath all your hybrid crap.'

Klaus took a step closer. 'Maybe you just want to believe that.' He kept coming closer and she could feel his body against hers.

She wasn't prepared for this. How could she ever be prepared for this? Every time he looked at her she felt as if she was completely boneless. She feared her knees would give in. Every once in a while her mind would wander to Elena or Damon and their reactions but her thoughts about the man in front of her always won in the end.

Their gazes met and locked. She could feel his fingers intertwine with hers. He came closer and closer until she could feel his forehead against hers.

'What are you doing to me Caroline?'

Her breath caught in her throat. He was so close right now, she could feel him, she smelt his cologne and she could see all the different colors in his eyes.

Suddenly he was gone.

Caroline had to stabilize herself. What had just happened?

'Caroline?' she turned around startled at the sudden sound but was disappointed when it wasn't Klaus.

'What are you doing here, Damon?'

'Just came to check on you and Elena? Why are you outside? Where were you today?'

Caroline sighed. 'Why does everybody need to know where I am, all the time?'

Suddenly Caroline remembered what Elena had told her. Damon liked her. She felt so bad for him. It was no wonder Damon was the way he was. First Katherine had ripped his heart from his chest, or so to speak. Damon finally found himself again and fell in love with Elena, but she decided to love his brother instead and now here she was. She wasn't in love with him. She wanted nothing more than to be with his number one enemy.

She felt sorry for him and walked up to him without even thinking, she gave him a hug.

She heard the familiar low growl again but she didn't care.

'I know you guys are worried about me but you have to stop. I'm not depressed and I'm not going to hurt myself. I'm fine.'

Damon set his hands on her ribs. He looked like he hadn't been listening to a word she had just said.

'We're not alone,' he stated.

'Yes, we are,' Caroline stammered. 'Come inside, I erm…Elena would love to…see… you.'

She could see Damon didn't buy all the nervous stammering but he followed her inside anyway. Caroline quickly closed the door behind him but not before hearing a last angry and slightly louder growl. She shrugged it off. Apparently hybrids were very jealous creatures.

It took ages for Damon to leave. Or so it seemed to Caroline. Elena had fallen back asleep and Caroline was trying to but something was eating at her.

She didn't like Damon. She never that of him that way, well not since becoming a vampire. She figured he would eventually end up with Elena. She wouldn't say it out aloud but she always thought he was a much better fit for her than Stefan.

But knowing that he liked her did give her some perspective. She was making her life so complicated. Being with Damon, even though he was such a difficult person, would be easy. Still, she could not get herself to think of him as an option. There were no more options.

She kept tossing and turning but she couldn't fall asleep. She was being haunted. Haunted by the eyes, haunted by the touch and haunted by the words of the man that took up all the thinking space in her head.

She couldn't concentrate on anything else for more than a few minutes.

She let out a frustrated groan and got out of bed. She sat down in front of the little bench by her window and just kept looking out. Minutes felt like hours, she should probably try and change her perception of time now that she had an eternity of it.

Deep down inside Caroline knew it was wrong to want him this much but she couldn't help it. It was no secret that becoming a vampire had been pretty hard on her. she liked it, but it had never been easy.

It wasn't until she became a vampire she realized that she had been living her life with her head in the cloud. It was Klaus who had made her ache for more. She never wanted to be someone who would curse themselves for things they'd never done.

That's wasn't everything Klaus had made her feel.

She knew why she was sitting by the window. She was hoping he would still be here, which was ridiculous. Why would he wait for her all night? Why would he wait for her at all?

It still made her smile when she thought about the things he had said to her. she had never felt more beautiful then when he looked at her.

She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination but she could swear she had just seen something move outside. She got up and surely she saw it again. She could feel herself get excited hoping it was him.

She called out his name.

Elena stirred in her sleep and left Caroline dead in her tracks. After a few seconds he let out the breath she was holding. She could hear a softer less aggressive growl.

She had to try her best to hold in het squeal.

She quickly put on a jacket and nearly flew down the stairs. She quietly close the door behind her and turned around only to find him about two inches away from her.

He was so close he had startled her but she quickly recovered.

'Why are you still here?' she asked looking directly at him.

'Had to make sure he would touch you.'

'Why?'

'I don't want him to touch you.' She could see it made him slightly angry just thinking about it.

'Why not?' she questioned.

'You know why not, Caroline. I have been nothing but clear about my intentions towards you.'

'You intentions?'

He moved even closer towards her.

'Caroline…'

Klaus put a strand of hair behind her ear and let his hand linger on her cheek. He cupped her face and let his lips brush hers.

Caroline felt like her heart was on fire.

**Don't know about you guys but I was kinda disappointed with this week's episode… =(**

**Absolutely adore the reviews and the alerts and the favorites, thank you!**

**Oh and to .Bishie's**** : I am a Delena shipper all the way! I just needed another choice for Caroline, and sorry to say it but I don't like Tyler and well Matt, he doesn't stand a chance =P **

**This will be a 100% Klaroline fic though =)**

**Thank you and Review Review Review**


End file.
